


Sweethearts

by takemylifenotmyheart



Series: Sweethearts [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: Tom Hiddleston x screenwriter!reader with the two being best friends since childhood and finally expression their feelings. On Hiatus.





	Sweethearts

You sat at your table with the unfinished script lying in front of you in haphazard pages, notebooks with post its and things scattered all over. You were stuck with the plot - you couldn’t for the life of you figure out how to connect two separate scenes you had already written out. This was your first time writing a submission script and you were beginning to wonder if maybe you did actually like book to movie adaptations more. You were gazing out of the open window ahead, zoning out into the nothingness of the cityscape. It always seemed to soothe you, the skyscrapers against the dying light of the day, against the reddish yellows, the oranges and at times the pinks and purples never failing to draw y-

Your focus suddenly shifted as your phone buzzed, you shook yourself out of the reverie to look at your phone screen and your heart fluttered a little at the message that was lighting up the screen, and also your heart.

Tom H:

Guess who’s back in town, sweetheart. 

Before you could reply, the screen lit up again with another text.

Tom H:

It’s me and I’m taking you out to dinner tonight. Name a place and time and I’ll meet you there.

A smile slowly crept up your face as you read his second text but you knew you couldn’t make it to dinner tonight. You had to submit a rough draft of a previous script to your boss tomorrow, one that you were actually getting paid for and you needed to clean that one up before you could give it up. Sighing, you opened his chat box to type a reply back. Tom had a very busy schedule these days and you cancelling tonight would probably mean that you wouldn’t get to see him for another six months or so but you knew that as much as you wanted to you simply couldn’t. You’d kept putting off finishing off the script for Beat The Reaper for way too long and now it had come back to bite you in the ass.

You:

I’d love to but I’m sorry I can’t make it today. I have submissions due tomorrow :(

Tom:

Plan B: I’m coming over with food for two in the evening and you’re not allowed to complain. Chinese?

You:

Chinese is good.

Tom H:

Perfect, see you at 8.

You:

See you. x

You kept your phone aside as you let out a huff of breath. You made yourself a cup of tea and you sat down at your laptop as you started to proofread the script, the movement reflecting in your eyes as you made your way through each line. Tom always made you get down to the end of whatever work you always inevitably had pending, even when he wasn’t there. You smiled at the thought as you ignored the mild adrenaline coursing through your veins as you tried your best to finish cleaning up the script before Tom arrived in the evening. It was hard – not the editing, but keeping your focus on the work when your mind kept distracting you with the thoughts of meeting your best friend after months. Months after having realized you were most probably in love with him.


End file.
